Arpeggio of blue steel: Rebirth
by Hayane234
Summary: my own take on the blue steel world. Where a human comes back to life as, to all of humanity, an enemy that rules the oceans
1. Reboot

This is probably the 3rd go around with this story what with mainly me taking care of grammar and adding and removing parts of the story. But thankfully I'm glad I did. Anyways enjoy everyone.

*NOTE* Chp.5 onwards is newer stuff

* * *

Time: unknown

Date: unknown

Location: unknown

' _Where am I, where is this place?' I say waking up and seeing nothing but swirling darkness_

' _Hello….hello?" I yell trying to get a response, but all I can get in response is an eerie silence that sends shivers up my spine._

 _Sitting here in the darkness really gives a person time to think, it really didn't take long for my memories to return in force causing me to grab my head in pain. After I settled down from what I could gather caused me to shiver in fear. I had died._

' _Alright calm yourself down Lilly' I said to myself trying to figure out how I ended up here,_

' _That's right there was an explosion, a brown haired girl and a warhead heading my way…..'_ _This caused me to pause realising that's what happened to me and how I ended up here._

' _Well that's one mystery solved, now how do I get out of here?', I started to look and move around my surroundings seeing more eerie darkness and as I sighed realising that I might be stuck here in limbo until a blue light out of the corner of my eye catches my attention._

 _I decided that this was better than nothing so I floated over to where the blue light was and what I saw when I got there confused me a little bit, I mean come on there is a floating blue screen with a blinking cursor in the middle of nowhere, at this point I start to rant to myself about the randomness of it all._

 _It took what I assumed to be roughly 5 minutes before I calmed myself down after my rant, seeing as there was nothing else going on in this place I decide, albeit hesitantly, to touch the screen and see what happens…_

 _/System standby…. start it up_

 _/Downloading primary and secondary files..._

 _[Installed]_

 _/Setting up ship statistics….._

 _[Finished]_

 _/Constructing mental model….. Taihō_

 _[construction complete]_

 _/Start up commencing…_

' _Startup commencing… Taihō…. what the….. AHHHHH!' I screamed as a bright white light emanated from the screen completely blinding me…_

' _What in hell's name was that!?'_ I yelled to myself as I started to stir and wake up

' _Where am I?'_

*BEEP...BEEP...BEEP*

' _The hell…'_

*BEEP...BEEP...BEEP*

As I looked around some more I realised that as was on a bed of some sort in a very clean and very white room, it was then as I was gathering my thoughts that a voice spoke up….

"Yes, she's waking up Haha" I heard the voice yelling in excitement through what seemed to be a loudspeaker, and boy was the voice loud. It was then that I heard a door opening from behind me and then a warm hand then grabbed my own.

A magenta screen then appeared in my vision causing me to jump in surprise as information was starting to be listed.

/ship contact established

Name: Hyūga

Class: Battleship

Displacement: 38,872 tons

Armament: 6x torpedo tubes, 12x photon cannons, super-graviton cannon, missile launchers, depth charges

Wave-force armour: yes

System synchronization capability: Locked down

After taking in all of this new information, the screen disappeared on its own and the newly named Hyūga started to speak up once more.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked

"I guess…." I replied turning to face her and as I saw her face I immediately recognised her as the one I protected from that explosion

"So…" I spoke once more "you were the one I protected and I died…. didn't I?" I asked in a solemn tone.

"Yes, you see I was coming back from a resource run passing by an island chain, when suddenly two light cruisers came out of nowhere and started to attack me. I managed to get one of them but the other one managed to somehow get behind me and I thought I was done for, then you came along in your vessel blocking the shot from a corrosive warhead that was meant for me. But just as I managed to sink the second ship, it fired off one last shot destroying what was left of your vessel flinging your body onto my deck" I said

"I must have been a right old mess" she replied smiling weakly

"Yeah, it wasn't a pretty sight" I replied shivering at the memory "but you did save me from severe damage, so I secured you safely and as quick as I could I rushed over here to an old base but you were fading fast and I as arrived I barely had enough time to copy your mind before your body gave out. Thankfully I remembered that there was a spare core here so I uploaded your mind into it, making sure that the core was wiped before hand"

"Well, I guess that I'm a fog now right?" she asked finally sitting upright

"No, not really" I replied causing her to become confused

"Due to you being put into a wiped core, instead of coming directly from wherever the fog comes from, you are free from the Admiralty code's influence, so you are technically fog whilst at the same time you aren't" I finished saying

"Okay, thanks for filling me in then… I guess I should introduce myself I'm Lilly or Taihō as that blue screen stated" she said holding out my hand

"Taihō huh… well at least we know part of who you are now… by the way my name is Hyūga" I said shaking her hand for a few moments before letting go

"Uhhh… part of who I am know?" she said cocking her head in confusion

"Oh… that's right. Okay Taihō can you pull up your specs for me"

"Okay… how do I do that?"

"You numpty…. it's all in here, now concentrate" I said pointing to her forehead

It took me a little bit to concentrate and when I felt something click I opened my eyes to see multiple magenta hexagonal circles surround me, which shocked me a little bit before a beeping sound got my attention as a screen popped up once more listing what I assumed was my specifications.

/[ship specifications

Class: Mikan class Battleship

Displacement: 20,100 tons

Armament: 16x photon cannons, 6x torpedo tubes, 16x missile launchers, super-graviton cannon

Torpedos: Resupply required

Missiles: Resupply required

Weapon status: full lock-down ]/

After reading the list as well as seeing a holographic display of what I looked like as a ship, I was simply in shock at what I had seen.

"So this is me…. or rather my ship body?" I asked shakily still getting over the initial shock.

"Yes, what you are saying for both versions of yourself is correct, well barring the fact that you need a resupply on your missiles and torpedos everything checks out and my god the firepower you have if used correctly I bet you could even give the all mighty Yamato a run for her money" She said in an approving manner

"Well to be honest with you Hyūga I've been a big fan of the older generation of ships for a very long time, but know that I am one this is really hard to get used to" I said as I walked around to get the stiffness out of my legs

"It's alright, you'll get used to it I'm sure of it, oh before I forget…." she said before placing her finger on my forehead.

/ {Hyūga} command; {Taihō} Join fleet (Blue Steel)/

Realising what this meant for me, that being a whole new life and having some new friends to meet, I readily accepted.

/{Taihō} Accept Command/

/{Hyūga} Command: Grant root access to {Hyūga} for unlock. Connect to [joint tactical network]/

/{Taihō} Root Access permitted, connecting to joint tactical network….

It was as though I was suddenly transported somewhere, as now I'm currently sitting in a chair, in a pavilion with Hyūga sitting across from me.

"Good to see that the network connection is stable" Hyūga said sighing in relief

"Hyūga can I ask why you needed root access for my systems?"

"Basically to unlock your weapons systems, your main systems functionality as well as performing a diagnostics check to make sure nothing is wrong" she replied sipping her tea

"Well what are we going to do now?" I asked as I suddenly realised we were back in the real world getting a giggle from Hyūga

"Follow me…" she said to which I complied she then continued to speak "Once we get to the dry dock we'll immediately head east and meet with the others"

Once we arrived I was once again in shock as I saw my ship body in the flesh for the first time, "Woah….that's me?" even though I saw what I looked like holographically I was still just as shocked.

"Come on Taihō we need to get going" Hyūga yelled from the deck of her ship knocking me out of my stupor, so I ran over and once I went aboard my ship I immediately had a sense of being home which made a smile spread across my face as we both left the base behind and set sail eastwards.


	2. Midway battle

Time:10:00

Date: 26th September

Year: 2056

Location: Midway Atoll

Finally I can see land, I never thought I would be happy to see land once more after having nothing but endless blue ocean to stare at for the past 2 weeks.

 _-Flashback-_

 _After we had left the old base Hyūga gave me a basic rundown and a test run of everything on my ship, it took me a little while in order to get everything running, seeing the torpedo tubes and missile bays opening with nothing coming out of them kind of made me upset but Hyūga assured me that they will be full soon._

 _I then realized that I didn't know what I looked like yet, so I made a mirror with some difficulty and what I saw was a magenta with purple streak side tailed haired midget with blue eyes and frame fitting bust, wearing a bright orange t-shirt blue jeans and blue trainers. I just stared at myself for a few minutes and Hyūga couldn't help but laugh at my confusion, to which she got a shot to the face and was sent flying into the water._

 _Once she got back on her ship and dried herself off. I was asked to perform a firing test of my cannons, but seeing as there was only the old base's exterior to shoot at I pretty much fired a full salvo at it, once again shocking me seeing how much damage my guns had caused, meanwhile Hyūga whistled in admiration and fired off a full salvo of her own causing me to whistle in return._

 _It was then Hyūga surprised me by giving me a full loadout of missiles and torpedos, I was so happy at the gesture that I jumped over to her ship and gave her a big hug as she finished transferring the stuff over. I then headed back to my ship and made sure everything was loaded and the excess was stored safely._

" _Okay, now that everything is sorted out it's time to set sail" Hyūga stated to which I nodded and started up my engines and got a head start on her causing her to pout in frustration as she caught up._

 _It had been a few days since our convoy had set off and pretty much for me it was the most boring thing I've had to endure, I pretty much kept myself busy checking weather reports and studying the route Hyūga had created, as I did this however I noticed a peculiar area that we would be passing._

" _Hyūga are we really passing Midway?" I asked_

" _Yes we are we need to pass through there in order to meet up with the others, why do you ask" she replied_

" _It's just that I really wanted to visit that place a least once in my lifetime and now I get to see it for real, It's like a dream come true for me" I said with stars in my eyes getting a giggle in response from Hyūga_

" _Well we'll be there soon, so hold on tight for now okay Taihō" she said with a reassuring smile on her face._

 _-Flashback end-_

And boy did she keep on her promise, off in the distance I could finally make out the outline of sand island, we had finally made it to Midway, all I could do was scream silently at my excitement it was then that I asked….

"Hyūga can we take a rest, for a bit?" seeing my pleading face Hyūga could only sigh at my antics

"Alright we'll take a break for a few hours, then we have to set off again"

I nodded in agreement and within a couple of minutes the both of us had docked at the abandoned bays next to the airstrip. I immediately ran ashore and changed my outfit, I was taught how to do this by Hyūga, to something more suited to the environment.

"Wow nice choice Taihō" Hyūga said walking up to me as I looked down realising that I was wearing a sky blue floral bikini with a white jacket and sandals. To be honest I really didn't mind what I was currently wearing and pretty much sped off to explore as Hyūga stayed behind changing into a orange and black swimsuit whilst setting up a beach chair, an umbrella and a table before she sat down.

Taking in the sights and sounds of the base, what was left anyway, here on sand island made me think that I was actually there in the thick of the battle hearing propellers, sirens roaring, people running around and guns blazing…. It was simply amazing to think of how much this place was important to the war effort back then, it can really make you think in how something so small could induce the outcome of a war… It was simply awe inspiring.

After looking around the ruins some more and picking up some souvenirs, mainly a few old code books, that had stood the test of time, a couple of old maps, some old medals and an old winchester with some ammo, I decided that it was time to head back to Hyūga. As I approached I noticed another chair was present and as I got closer Hyūga shifted and sat up noticing me.

"That's quite a haul you got there Taihō"

"Yeah I'm surprised I found anything at all, it seems the place had been mostly picked clean" I replied putting my haul down and then taking a seat.

"Want one?" Hyūga said holding a drink

"Sure" I said grabbing one

We spent spent another two hours relaxing on the beach before packing everything and heading back to our ships to set sail, but just as we left the lagoon and started to make some headway….

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in, a traitor and a pile of scrap!" A voice boomed from ahead of us, I didn't know who the voice belonged to but looking in Hyūga's direction she looked pissed and when I locked on to where the voice had come from I saw a tall, long brown haired and eyed girl wearing an old style naval uniform.

"Pennsylvania, how nice to see you" she said her voice dripping with sarcasm

"Oh, don't be like that Hyūga, I'm only here on orders to take of you and your little tag-along" she said aiming her guns as some Fletcher class destroyers appeared.

At her cockiness I became pissed off, as I hated people who acted high and mighty only to get given a beat down later one, my energy levels had started to spike and I had turned slightly to aim most of my guns.

"Taihō don't do it!" Hyūga yelled

"It seems the shorty wants to fight, you three why don't you show her how it's done" she said sending three of the destroyers my way.

At this point I snapped and it seemed as though I went into some sort of over-charge state because there was magneta electricity arcing all over my ship and the 10 guns on the left side opened up and had seemed to be venting steam as they all fired at once with the beams going through two of the ships causing them to explode whilst nicking the third as it had barely moved out of the way in time.

As I calmed myself down I noticed two black objects heading my direction, so I jumped up and caught the two objects and saw that they were cores, I thought to myself that I was lucky or something wondering what I could do with them.

"Damn you shorty, the rest of you take care of Hyūga I deal with this myself" Pennsylvania said fuming as she headed in my direction and started firing at me.

Hit after hit struck my Klien field and pretty soon it broke causing her shots to land on my deck, I decided to unleash the big guns so I brought the super-graviton cannon online watching in awe as my two funnels split revealing to black discs that started to pulse with energy.

"Ho… seems like the shorty want to fight fire with fire, shame you won't get a chance to fire it" pennsylvania said firing once more hitting my bow.

"Taihō!" Hyūga screamed as she finished off the last of the destroyers

I started to panic as more shots hit making my body shiver in fear, I really didn't want to die again. I really wanted to fire my SGC but it looks like my time was getting short it was then another shot landed causing me to hit the deck face first.

As I was going in and out of consciousness I started to see and hear things, people chatting, cannons firing, planes soaring through the sky and then I saw on overhead view of what seemed to be a huge fleet. ' _Is that me?'_ I said seeing myself at the front of the massive fleet ' _I was a flagship!?'_ The I felt something from deep inside my core and I knew what I had to do.

I mustered the strength to stand once more it took a few moments but I finally managed to stand up straight….

"Oh, is someone throwing in the towel" Pennsylvania said mockingly but when she saw my face it sent a shiver up her spine.

"Activate Flagship equipment" I roared as more changes to my ship started to occur

""Flagship equipment!"" the two of them yelled in surprise

"No, you shouldn't have that!" Pennsylvania said shuddering in fear

"What the hell!" Hyūga yelled in shock

/Command: Activate Flagship Equipment

/Command accepted

/Photon ring Array online

Four bits with glowing blue containers floated out from inside her hull and took their place in front of the SGC and started themselves up connecting to each other forming a large blue ring as energy started to circulate within in the circle.

Myself and Pennsylvania had simply stopped moving, not even breathing could be heard from us as we were still shocked about what we were seeing. It didn't take long though as Pennsylvania shook herself out of her stupor.

"I need to get out of here" she said reversing her ship trying to get away, but it was far too late as she got caught in the gravity well.

"So I'm a shorty am I, well this shorty is gonna kick your shiny metal ass Pennsy, SGC FIRE!" she roared causing the SGC to release a beam that once hit the photon ring array somehow got much larger and its power output had increased as well as it headed towards its target.

" Oh shi…." Pennsylvania started to say before the beam hit her Klien field immediately breaking through it striking her ship causing a massive explosion as the beam dissipated.

As the remains of Pennsy continued to burn I collapsed on my deck as the SGC and the array put themselves away, I continued to breath heavily and wiped some sweat off my brow as I tried to calm myself down as Hyūga sailed over and jumped onto my deck.

"Fucking hell Taihō, you are sure full of surprises aren't ya" she said helping me up into a sitting position

"I didn't think I'd have it in me" I replied finally getting my breathing under control.

After finally getting myself back to normal I ran a damage check of my ship finding that the automated repair systems had already kicked in repairing almost all of the damage that Pennsy had caused with just a little bit left to go before I could sail properly again. As I finished going around the deck I came to the bow again and looked over the railing to check the sides for damage when a pair of brown eyes staring directly at me, It was Pennsy's mental model.

"A little help please" she said quietly

"Hey Hyūga, what should I do with this idiot" I yelled calling her over and she looked over the side seeing what I saw.

"Up to you Taihō, you defeated her so technically she's your POW" she replied shrugging her shoulders

I thought about it for a few moments before finally going against my better judgement and lowered a rope down to her.

"Alright, get your ass up here and no funny business" Thankfully thanks to Hyūga's teaching I got a hold of Pennsy's core control codes and pretty much locked down everything that I could whilst still allowing her to move freely. As she got on deck I told her sit down near the front turret and don't move.

Seeing as I was tired I allowed Hyūga to get answers from Pennsy about who ordered the hit, It turned out to be the assault and suppression vessel Lexington and I kinda shivered in fear a bit knowing that we'll have to deal with her someday.

Whilst Hyūga was grilling Pennsy for some more information. I had got up and went for a walk to get some fresh air and to give my ears a rest from how loud Hyūga was being. When I reached the rear of my ship I saw a surprise was waiting for me, there were four fletcher class destroyers just floating around looking like a group of lost puppies.

I could only giggle for a few moments before I made a decision, once again thanks to Hyūga's teachings I was able to connect with the destroyer cores and make myself the fleet commander. I did ask at first to see what they wanted to do but all I got were a couple of beeps in return, but I understood what they wanted to do.

After assigning them their roles I decided to go and speak with Pennsy myself. I set some ground rules for her to follow but she was surprised in the amount of freedom that I had given her stating that she could retaliate at any moment to which I replied by stating that I would pretty much reduce her to her core and let Hyūga have her way with her. Pennsy looked over at Hyūga and saw that she had a very wide and mischievous grin plastered on her face, this immediately made her shiver in fear and she pretty much accepted the rules I laid down.

Thankful that the negotiations were successful Hyūga went back to her ship and I took Pennsy to the wheelhouse and had her sit down at the spotters seat, we then finally started our engines back up and started to set sail once more with me getting really excited to meet the others in the blue steel fleet.


	3. Meeting the fleet

Time: 11:00

Date: 10th October

Location: Somewhere in the Pacific ocean

It had been another uneventful two weeks of sailing for our convoy with yet again nothing of any significance happening. Pennsy was suffering just as much as I was and would not stop complaining when she wasn't sleeping of course, which she did a lot of.

Speaking of Pennsy she had started to mellow out as we started to play games together, mainly texas hold'em and other related card games and as a result after weighing the pros and cons. I buried the hatchet with her and we became quite close as friends. Hyūga was still a bit hesitant but I had a feeling she would come around eventually.

The four fletcher's were doing just fine as well. They were all happily chugging along behind us and followed my order to the letter. I even spent a few nights aboard the ships when I felt like it.

I also managed to get Pennsy hooked on anime, the first time I showed it to her she was a bit reluctant but once she saw cowboy bebop, she went nuts for it and it pretty much went from there. I was impressed that she managed to get hooked as fast as she did but who am I to say anything, I was exactly the same when I first watched an anime.

Anyway back to the present, it was finally the time to meet the other members of the fleet, I had heard tales of their feats across the world's oceans, but not as much as Pennsy as I was pretty much starry eyed as she told her stories. Hyūga had told us to stand fast in a certain spot as she had to contact the others to let them know it was safe to come up to the surface.

*yawn*

I turn around to see a very sleepy Pennsy walk onto the deck wearing her pajamas and holding onto a pink teddy bear.

"Morning Pennsy"

"Morning, why are we stopped in the middle of nowhere?" she said looking around

"We're about to meet the others, Hyūga's just letting them know it's safe to surface."

"Okay, I'll go sort myself out then" she said with a yawn before heading back inside, only to pop back out a few minutes later wearing her usual attire

"Come on Hyūga where are they?" I yelled, my excitement had started to get the better of me.

"Don't get your panties in a wad Taihō, they'll be here soon" she yelled back

It was another 5 minutes of anxious waiting before the sea ahead started to bubble like it was a jacuzzi, all of as sudden two large booming sounds could be heard as the silhouettes of two vessels could be seen rising from the ocean leaving both me and Pennsy in a state of shock.

"Well, you wanted to see the rest of them Taihō, here they are" Hyūga said with a smirk on her face annoying me slightly. But she was right, here they are right in front of me.

I then took notice of the ship types, one was a submarine and the other was what seemed to be a heavy cruiser it was then that a blue-haired girl came out on to the heavy cruiser's deck and a bunch of people came out on to the submarine's deck, it was then that Hyūga did something that neither me nor Pennsy would ever had excepted….

"Iona nee-sama I have returned!" she yelled as she ran onto the deck of the submarine and glomped a small sliver-haired girl who I presumed was Iona.

"So that's the legendary Iona huh" Pennsy said looking at her in awe, turning back to look at the pair, Hyūga was then thrown off Iona by the latter and she landed hard on her backside.

"You are late" Iona said

"At least she got here in one piece" the 3-eyed Zaku spoke

"We were getting bored waiting though!" the young girl yelled

"Calm down Makie, she's here now so why don't we give her a chance to explain herself and why she's not alone. Especially when there are a lot more ships then originally intended" The blonde-haired girl said looking in my and Pennsy's direction, gaining the attention of the others present with them all looking at us, causing the two of us to sweat drop before they looked back at Hyūga with expectant looks on their faces.

"Alright, alright I'll explain everything, Taihō, Pennsy you stay put okay"

""Got it"" we yelled back.

Hyūga started to explain everything from the beginning, not missing a single detail whilst the other had pulled out some chairs to sit on so they could listen. Meanwhile I decided to fix the winchester, which I found out it to be a model 1895, this had really shocked me considering it was nearly a 150 year old gun and it only had minor damage to the firing mechanism!

Anyway whilst I was doing that Pennsy decided to go and find a new anime to watch whilst sitting on top of my front facing turret to which I really didn't mind.

It was another good 2 hours before Hyūga had finished explaining, getting me and Pennsy to chime in on some of the details in order to reinforce what she talked about. At the same time as this was going on, barring Iona's and Makie's names that we already knew me and Pennsy listened in through Hyūga and picked up on the names of the others present, there was, Gunzō, the captain, Sō, the first mate, Kyōhei, the gun nut, Iori, the engineer, Shizuka, the sonar operator and lastly the Fast Battleships Haruna, Kirishima, in the form of a teddy bear costume wearing super chibi, and Heavy cruiser Takao.

After the explanations had finished the group split apart to have a rest and get rid of their stiffness from sitting around too long, Pennsy had decided to take a nap whilst I had finished repairing and polishing the winchester making sure that everything was in working order so that I could perform a test fire safely. But before I could the whole crew of the sub came aboard my deck and approached.

"So you're Taihō, my name's Chihaya Gunzō, captain of the I-401" he said extending his hand which I shook in response

"I already know who you and the rest of your crew are Gunzō" I replied

"Hoh and how do you know that" he replied with a hint of shock in his eyes with the rest of them starting to feel uneasy

"Hyūga allowed me and Pennsy to listen in one the conversation from earlier and we kinda picked up everyone's names from there" I replied with everyone nodding in understanding.

"Is it really true that you have flagship equipment?" Kyōhei sasked

"Yes, I do but i'm not going to bring it out at this time" I said

"Awwww, why not?" Iori said pouting

"Because I'm not going to waste energy bringing it out and using it when there is literally nothing to shoot at" I replied

"She makes a very good point" Iona spoke

"Thank you, Izona-san" I replied

"What did you call me?" she asked in confusion, it was at this time Pennsy decided to look up from her screen and catch what was said before bursting out in laughter with Hyūga joining in causing the group to become even more confused.

"It seems your verbal tic is back huh Taihō" Pennsy said wiping tears from her eyes as she tried to catch her breath

"Verbal tic?" Iori said looking at me who had become red faced in embarrassment

"I'm so sorry, it's just that for some unknown reason I have difficulty saying words correctly and most of the time its just random in which words I mispronounce and it seems that this time it's your name Izona… damnit" I replied

"This could get annoying real fast" Shizuka spoke up

"Well, umm can I call you something else then until I can say your name properly Izona-san?" I asked to which she pondered for a bit before replying

"As long as it's appropriate I guess you can call me by a different name"

It took me a little bit to come up with an alternate name for Iona but I finally managed to come up with one.

"How about Shioi?" I asked

"Shioi?" Iona replied

"Yeah, Shi, as in four, o, as in zero and i as in one, so Shioi = 401 which is who you are" I said happily

It took some debating from Iona and the rest of the crew on the suggestion for the temporary name that I had come up with and within 5 minutes I had gotten my answer

"I will accept you calling me Shioi for the time being Taihō" Shioi said

"Thank you" I replied whilst bowing to her

"Okay, now that problem has been solved let's get on with the resupplying, Hyūga let's get started shall we" Gunzō said gaining a nod in response from the one in question.

The resupply was scheduled to take roughly an hour taking 30mins for Shioi and Takao, so whilst this was taking place everyone decided to go and do their own thing with Haruna, Makie and kirishima staying behind with the purpose of wanting a tour of my ship to which I happily obliged to do.

However just before we started Pennsy got really hyped at seeing Kirishima's current form up close and proceeded to chase her around the deck causing the three of us to look at each before we all burst out laughing.

Once Pennsy had her run she went to take a nap this time whilst the four of us started the tour, luckily no disturbances occurred so the tour was over quite quickly and we were all soon top-side once again. Seeing as only 20 minutes had passed I decided to give the old winchester a try seeing that it needed to be done, so I created some clay pigeons and a launcher and proceeded to head to the right side of the ship for target practice.

Doing this however had drawn a crowd by gaining the attention of those who were not involved with the resupply and pretty much had nothing to do so with everyone settled down and wearing the proper equipment I loaded the gun, took a firing stance and yelled "Launch!" to Makie to which she pulled the trigger for the launcher sending up clay pigeon after clay pigeon.

Shot after shot then rang from the gun shooting every target flawlessly without any problems whatsoever. The first few shots counted as a test fire and I was about to put my gun away but the crowd wanted some more so I made up a contest where we all took shots and the fastest one wins. I ended up winning with Shizuka and Takao coming in a very close second and third respectively.

Hyūga and Gunzō had came and watched the contest without any of us knowing seeing as they had finished the resupply some time ago, them being here signalled that it was time for us to leave. So we all went back to our own ships and started to move as a group still heading in an easterly direction, but that raised some questions so I asked….

"Gunzō where are we heading?"

"I suppose a proper question requires a proper answer, we are heading to our new base and from there we will plan on what to do next especially seeing as we have two new members to our fleet that we have to contend with" he replied causing me to go wide-eyed in shock

"Y-you really considered me and Pennsy part of your fleet Gunzō?"

"You and Pennsy wouldn't be here right now would you Taihō" Gunzō said with a smile

""Thank you for having us"" the two of us said in response

"Welcome to fleet" everyone said warmly.

After Shioi dived down seeing as she would be more use down there rather than on the surface, and the three of us took and arrow formation with Takao at the tip, Hyūga on the right with me on the left. We picked up speed and headed off to the base leaving me and Pennsy curious to what it looked like but all we can do is take a guess for the time being until we arrived.


	4. Surprise and new home

Time:07:00

Date: 15th October

Location: Palmyra Atoll

It was another five days before we came to a halt once more, but luckily neither me or Pennsy had become bored over the past few days seeing as there were far more people, than the original three of us, to converse with thus keeping us entertained during the trip.

We had to stop a few times due to the fact that something had gotten caught in mine and Takao's exhaust ports, so it took awhile and with some help from Iori our exhausts were cleared and we could both sail at full power again. It turns out that fluff from Kirishima's bear costume had got loose and ended up clogging them, this really pissed the two of us off. So we had something planned for her at a later date.

We then had to play catchup as the others had gone ahead of us but that didn't really take us long and soon Iori was back aboard the 401 and thus we went ahead as group.

Barring those troubles we made good time and according to Shioi we had actually made it ahead of schedule and so we were stopped where we were because Gunzō said he wanted me and Pennsy to meet another member of the Blue Steel fleet. So once again we were waiting in excitement wondering who this person could be.

It was roughly going to be an hour of waiting as the mystery person had some distance to make up in order to get to the meeting point. So I went and checked some maps to figure out just where the hell we are going and as I searched the area we were in I only found one particular area of interest that was nearby our current position.

So I filed it away for later and headed topside once more and as soon as I took a seat next to Pennsy on my front most turret Gunzō decided to speak….

"She's here" he said looking out into the distance,as I trained my eyes on the location he was looking at once again it was another Jacuzzi as the water bubbled like crazy before a ship once again came to the surface.

For me and Pennsy seeing this again really didn't surprise us, But seeing who was on the ship caused the two of us to go wide-eyed in shock as her ship sailed closer to Shioi and she jumped on the subs deck shaking hands with Gunzō.

""It's Kongō"" the two of us said in unison shivering slightly

"Oh it seems an introduction isn't in order" Kongō said turning around and facing the two of us which resulted both of us to back up into wheelhouse.

"New members?" she said turning to Gunzō

"Yes those two are the battleships Pennsylvania and Taihō, our newest members. Also the fours Fletchers are under Taihō's command " Gunzō said as we peered out from the doorway.

"Hoh, is that so" she replied jumping onto the deck of my ship and walking over to the two of us, let me tell you seeing the blonde up close and personal was seriously scary seeing as we both know what she is capable off.

She looked the two of us over for quite some time as it seemed that she was judging us before she decided to speak.

"Are you sure these two will be able to handle the work that we do?" she asked Gunzō

"Well Kongō, Taihō here took down Pennsy by herself one on one" he replied

"Is that so?" she replied looking at me "She doesn't look like much to me"

At this I got pissed off again, Hyūga got ready to move at a moment's notice praying to the heavens that I don't start a fight with Kongō but fortunately for her my fight was going to be more verbal than physical.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to judge a book by it's cover" I said in an annoyed tone as I stared straight at her whilst she stared back. After a couple of minutes our staring contest finished with Kongō breaking contact as she turned around and walked off with a huff back to her ship. I wasn't the gloating type but secretly I was happy to have this small victory over her.

"Okay, now that that's over how about we get moving once more" Gunzō said heading back inside the 401 with the rest of them before diving below the waves as the surface fleet consisting of the four of us started our engines and proceeded to head in the same direction.

Another few hours had past and it was now 2:00pm and I was smirking because from the studies I had performed earlier whilst we all waited for Kongō I knew exactly where we were and off in the distance I could make out the outline of our destination.

"So, Palmyra Atoll huh" I spoke on the comms channel

"That's right, how did you know?" Shizuka asked

"Quite easy, I studied the old charts I found at Midway and figured it out from there" I replied

"Oh… but wait I thought you could find out where you were almost immediately due to the joint tactical network" Kyōhei spoke this time

"I prefer using manual methods for finding my way, besides you can't always rely on technology to help you especially when it's broken" I replied

After that total silence filled the comms channel with nothing more being said on the matter as we got ever closer to the Atoll. As we made the final approach we all got into a line formation and then one by one we entered the lagoon, entering this place got my exploring instinct to kick into overdrive but that was put to a halt as Gunzō spoke up.

"Okay all ships line up side by side with at least 300m between yourselves, once that's done we'll all head into the base" as he finished speaking we all complied with what he said and got into position. It was then that some rumbling could be heard coming from beneath us and the what seemed to be walls rose up and separated us from each other and then clamps connected to our hulls as water had started to be drained out, we then started descending on what I figured to be a lift.

As we further descended into the base the access hatches above closed leaving us cut off from the outside world, looking around the place and seeing how futuristic yet plain the base looked really got my imagination going and as for Pennsy she wasn't looking so good, I guess she really wasn't that good with elevators, in fact I don't think she's ever been on one before.

It wasn't long after that that we all stopped descending and a hydraulic walkway locked itself to my deck and seeing as Pennsy was still not looking to good I helped her onto the dockside before finding somewhere for her to sit as I got her some water from a nearby water fountain.

After giving her the water I sat down next to her and waited for everyone to congregate into a group again. I hoped that they would come soon as I along with Pennsy needed to get some sleep so when everyone finally came over Gunzō took one look at mine and Pennsy's condition before speaking.

"Well before we do anything major with these two, Hyūga can you take them to the dorms and get them a room so they can rest, we'll speak about their roles in the fleet later on" as he finished speaking Hyūga walked over to the two of us and shook us awake.

"Come on you two sleepyheads let's get the two of you into proper beds shall we" she said helping the two of us up leading us to the dorms as everyone else said goodnight to us as we passed them.

The room that was assigned to me and Pennsy was pretty plain but we didn't care about the aesthetics right now all me and Pennsy did was change into our PJ's, the old fashioned way, before jumping into the beds and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Hyūga seeing that the two of them had settled left the room and headed back to the others.

"Are they asleep" Haruna asked

"As soon as they hit their pillows" Hyūga replied letting out a giggle before the two of them rejoined the rest.

But it wasn't long before the next person had started to drift off to the land of dreams and that person was Makie, so Haruna and Kirishima went off to their room with Makie in tow and it wasn't long after that. That the others started to head to their rooms one by one until only Shizuka had remained seeing as she had lost the jan-ken-pon to decide who had first watch.

Luckily she had managed to catch quite a bit of sleep during the trip to the base but that didn't mean she wasn't happy about losing to the others earlier but she had no choice but to grin and bear it.

It was a few hours later before Hyūga came in and relieved Shizuka of her duties do that she could go to bed herself. Hyūga however had no real interest in the 2nd watch at all she was far more interested in the battle Taihō had with Pennsy and was wondering why on earth did she have access to flagship equipment, so she decided to start delving deeper into a copy of her core's coding in order to try and learn the secrets behind her being able to use flagship equipment in the first place and so her long night began undisturbed by anyone.

"Fair winds and following seas Taihō" A person hidden from sight in the shadows said whilst watching a screen of a Magneta-purple haired girl smiling on her ship.


	5. Unexpected Maintenance

Time:10:00

Date: 16th October

Location: Palmyra Atoll

After a good night's rest, waking up this morning was wonderful. If it weren't for the fact that Pennsy had somehow crawled into my bed without me noticing. Not that I didn't mind it, I just wished she had asked me first.

After getting her up we both got dressed and proceeded to have our own mini tour of the base in order to familiarise ourselves so that we didn't get lost. We did manage to find a sleeping Hyūga in the watch room and we couldn't help ourselves but to pull a prank, with a foghorn taped to the underside of her seat.

We then finished our tour ending up in what seemed to be a meeting/relaxation room. We got ourselves some drinks, took our seats and then before long…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a startled Hyūga roared after she set off the foghorn and probably waking up the rest of the base in the process. Me and Pennsy could only burst out in laughter as a pissed off battleship barged into the room and started to chase us around the base.

After we tired ourselves out we headed back to the meeting room and the two of us apologised for the disturbance before we sat back down and joined the others for breakfast.

"Okay Taihō, Pennsylvania it's time to tell you about what you will be doing here in the blue steel fleet" Gunzo said getting our undivided attention.

He then went on to explain what the blue steel fleet does and that is mainly to take shipping contracts and perform escort duties for high value cargo, there were other jobs that the fleet does but since we were beginners. We would stick to cargo and do patrol duties when asked of us.

We were okay with starting small, since we really didn't wanting to go into battles right off the bat. Gunzo then went on to say that once we had got settled properly in the base, we would start a trial run. I was excited to do this, Pennsy was as well but she seemed a bit gloomy and she decided to speak her mind….

"I'm okay with doing patrol and cargo runs with Taihō. But I would really like my ship body back again" she said sighing before Kirishima walked over and patted Pennsy's shoulder giving her a nod in understanding how she felt. It was then that some clicked in my core…

"Ah" I said gaining the attention of everyone

"What is it Taihō?" Gunzo asked

"Hyūga do you remember where we stopped to retrieve those cruiser cores after we left the old base?"

"Yeah, what about it" she replied

"Well whilst you were picking up the cores, I kinda salvaged a little something from the wreck of my ship" I smiled at saying this

"A little something?" Iori asked cocking her head

"Yep"

"Well then what is it" Kirishima asked getting slightly annoyed

"A very large container of nanomaterials" I said causing everyone to go wide eyed in shock

"How!?" Iori said begin the first one to get out of her state of shock

"Well I was given the container from a coastal laboratory, I didn't ask questions as to what they were doing with the nanomaterials it was just a job. I managed to get out of there somewhat safely but then the lab was destroyed by a mini FOG fleet." I paused to take sip of my drink before continuing

"I then wandered around aimlessly, as they never told me where to go since they were dead and all, and eventually I ran into Hyūga and as they say the rest was history"

"Wow" Makie said in awe

"How much nano-material do you have?" Gunzo asked

"Two 40" combined containers full of the stuff, strapped to the bottom of my hull" I replied

"Combined? You mean welded together right" Kyohei asked getting a nod in return from me

" I don't know if there is enough for three ships worth though, also I'm not sure they are compatible with the FOG. What with the nanomaterials being man made an' all…. I think" I said getting worried looks from Pennsy, Haruna and Kirishima, who had taken off her bear head to eat.

"Well there is only one way to find out" Gunzo said getting up out of the seat and making his way out of the room before we all shortly followed behind him.

As we got closer to my docking bay, all I had one my mind was whether or not the nanomaterials would work with the three of them as I really didn't like to get their hopes up only for them to be let down later on.

When we finally reached my ship four of Gunzo's crew went and manned the two large cranes used for unloading and pretty soon my ship was up in the air and just as I said there it was a very large blue container strapped to the bottom of my hull. Hyuga then, from god knows where, got four giant arms and after I released the straps put the container safely on the dockside.

"Okay then give me a sec" I said as I went and unlocked the container, but when I opened it my eyes went wide in shock

"Oh… fuck"

"What's wrong Taihō" Pennsy asked worriedly

"I guess I didn't realise how many drum they put inside here, no wonder it was so heavy"

"Why how many are there?" Iori asked

"1296 Drums"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"EHHHHHH!" they all screamed causing me to cover my ears in pain

After everyone had gotten over their shock and taken a seat whilst drinking some water. I had, with help from the gun nut, started to unload the drums with the help of a forklift, that was nearby and placed them in a nearby warehouse that Gunzo pointed out to me.

"So we seem to have more than enough for three ships right?" Kirishima asked

"Don't know Kirishima, but first and foremost we need to see if the nanomaterials are compatible with you lot first. Otherwise this will be all for nought" I replied before opening one of the drums, using a cup and scooping up some nanomaterials and then walked over to Pennsy and handed the cup to her.

"Go on Pennsy give it a go, try and make something" I said urging her on. It took a few minutes worth of trying but nothing happened and just when it seemed like it was not going to work the cup started glowing a little but before a silvery stream poured out of the cup and formed into a pack of cards.

"Yo-you did Pennsy" Makie said giving her a hug and with congratulations coming from all around it was then I saw something from the corner of my eye and it was some paperwork stuck to one of the drums. I picked it up and started to read it, finally managing to understand why it took so long.

"Okay, it seems there is a start up time before the nanomaterials can be used properly" I said handing the papers over to Gunzo to look over.

"Can we get our ship bodies back then?" Kirishima asked excitedly

"Pennsy you go first and we'll see from there how much it takes to recreate your ship body" I replied placing a hand on her shoulder.

It was a tense couple of hours, mainly due to the warm up time on the nanomaterials, but eventually in place of an empty dock was a gleaming brand new ship and Pennsy could be anymore excited and was glomping me for quite awhile.

"Thank you Taihō, Thank you" she said for the umpteenth time before heading aboard and performing some tests to make sure everything was working properly and after another two hours Pennsy gave to all clear. Causing the lot of us to sigh in relief.

Seeing as it was time for lunch thanks for the tests, everyone went to the break room and we all full cheer and ready to celebrate. But that would come later when Kirishima and Haruna hopefully got their ship bodies back later in the day. So for the time being we had a nice peaceful and calm lunch before resting for a little while.

After Lunch had finished the group headed back to the dockyards to clear some space for Kirishima and Haruna in order for them to lay down their ships again. Once that was done the two of them started rebuilding their ships and just as with Pennsy before them it took a whole lot of concentration and time.

But eventually two more ships had joined the fleet. Once the tests to make sure everything was running once were performed, poor Taihō was dog piled by the two of them crying their eyes out in happiness and of course maki jumped in on the fun and there was laughs from all around.

However the group the realised that there was one last test that needed to be taken care off immediately and that was how well the ships performed in real world conditions rather than being in a static environment and so everyone hopped aboard Taiho and the four ships headed to the surface. Making sure before hand that there were no enemies in the area.

When they were finally clear and back on the surface. Kirishima, Haruna and Pennsy had nervousness written clearly all over their faces. But with a bit of encouragement and coaxing from the others the three of them slowly started to move about in the bay and pretty soon they had all found their sea legs again and were happily chugging along on the water.

Weapon testing was next up on the agenda and so Hyuga got in her flying egg, I still think she must have been influenced by sonic, and hopped on the island before setting up some targets scattered across the beachfront for them to take aim at.

One by one the cannons were let loose and since it had been quite some time, for kirishima and Haruna anyway, it took the three of them a little while in order to readjust their sights and after a few hours of practice they were slowly getting better.

But alas time was not on their side as it was starting to get dark and the group headed back inside the base with Gunzo stating that testing would resume the following day to which the three girls were happy to agree to.

A party was held that night in celebration for the three returnees, so to speak, and everyone had their fill of delicious food courtesy of Taihō and pretty much everyone became a round pudgy ball and became immobile. The only ones who didn't were Maki and Gunzo and so the two started rolling everyone into their rooms then into their beds seeing as they had fallen asleep after they had finished eating.

Once they had done that the two of them cleaned up the resulting mess from the party and pretty soon the two of them started to get sleepy themselves and so after a quick bath, separately of course, the two of them headed to their rooms before going to bed for the night,ever thankful for how the day's events had turned out for the better and so they too had drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Food Supply Ship: Mamiya

The testing that happened the day after went rather well in my opinion, well if you count Takao blasting Kirishima into the water as part of her revenge as well… Then yeah pretty much everyone managed to improve their skills to some form of acceptable standards. Gunzo did recommend that they train some more in their own time though seeing as they had gotten rusty from being inactive for so long.

For a few days after that me and Pennsy were put into a school of sorts where Gunzo and Hyuga went into far more detail about what our work should be and what we should do if we run into trouble. I was thankful to the fact that I didn't need to write this stuff down as I recorded what was said and then processed that into bullet points.

Then after a few days of rest I was assigned my first mission which leads me to where I am currently….

Time: 08:00

Date: 24th October

Location: San deigo supply point

This morning I was asked to meet up with Gunzo in the war room and once I got there was told it was time for my first job for the fleet.

It went like this, I was scheduled to take over the supply run for the base in the place of Gunzo and Shioi, still can't say her name right. I did however have to go by myself however and I had to go for the largest pickup that did happen every twelve months, even though this was this second time for the supply run to be made.

Pennsy wasn't happy that I was going on my own and said she would go with me, but Gunzo shot her down saying that two ships would gain far more attention than just a single ship. Pennsy was upset after hearing this but I started petting her and she nuzzled my hand in happiness with made everyone smile.

A few hours later and I had left the atoll and made my way slowly but surely to the west coast of america. I made sure to pay special attention to my radar in order to check for enemy ships. Thankfully there were few and far between which means that I had a somewhat safe passage to the mainland.

But as with anything that was going too well…. everything went to shit as I had three cruisers to deal with as they came out of nowhere and started firing at me. The battle lasted roughly 20 mins and finally I managed to get away by disabling them. I didn't want to sink them as that would alert other forces in the area and that would open a whole other can of worms that i would rather not think about.

I arrived at the port a little bit late due to the battle, but after a quick talk with the base commander I was allowed in and so I docked shortly after before my ship was loaded and the boring paperwork was dealt with.

Since the loading would take some time I decided to browse the local reseller that Iori had told me about and fortunately he was on base today. A few small purchases later and i went back to the docks and thankfully the resupply was finished and so after signing some more paperwork i was allowed to leave and pretty soon I was back on the open seas to which I started to make my way back to base.

'Seriously what am I doing' I said to myself as I was lounging around on my deck. Oh I'm food supply ship mamiya and I currently look like a late-teen's black haired brown eyed woman wearing a simple bluish green kimono which had a white pinafore on top of it, with white split toe socks and brown and black strapped geta on my feet… and right now I'm questioning just what on earth I'm doing here.

I mean i'm not a battleship or a cruiser or a destroyer….. I'm a freaking food supply ship for god's sake. I could understand Akashi being given a mental model because she repairs and resupplies the other ships as for me on the other hand I have no idea why I came back or was given a mental model in the first place.

As a result of this I've been pretty much left to my own devices as I have had no orders given to me by any of the fleet flagships and it feels like I've been abandoned by them which caused me to become what the humans called 'depressed' and since then I've been sailing aimlessly between america and japan doing nothing.

And today was no different I was in the middle of nowhere just floating around as I was contemplating what I should do next. My thoughts were turning towards looking for more stuff about the blue steel fleet that I've heard about whenever I went on land to explore and once I find them. I would like to ask to join them seeing as a discarded my connection to the FOG a long time ago by 'severing' contact to the JTN.

Which leads us to now as I was lying there my radar picked something up and so I looked at it and it showed a ship was sailing close by and when I got up and looked around, sure enough there it was a ship sailing happily along. I did recognise it as a battleship but what got my attention was the amount of boxes on her deck.

I could see the ship's mental model and I must admit I was squealing at how cute she was. I was then startled by the fact that she threw her arms up in frustration at something and then walked away from the container that she was looking at.

I immediately took notice of what was on the side of the container, it was the blue steel fleet insignia. I pondered this for a moment and realised that this ship must be a part of or at least affiliated with the the blue steel fleet.

I quickly decided that this was probably my only chance and so I fired up my engines and made headway towards the ship and once i got close enough…..

"Ummm….. Excuse me" a voice said, to which I turned around from what I was doing and I saw a ship had pulled up close beside me and the ship's mental model, who was a beautiful lady in my opinion, seemed like she wanted to ask me something.

"Uhh hello" I said nervously as I was worried that she would attack me, but to my surprise she didn't look hostile.

"May I come aboard?" she asked looking hopeful

"O-okay sure" I said still being nervous

"Thankyou" she said as she bowed before walking across a bridge from her ship to mine and as soon as her feet touched the deck a flood of information entered my mind.

/Ship contact established

Name: Mamiya

Class: Food Supply Ship

Displacement: 15,820 tons

Wave Force Armour: No

"What just happened" Mamiya asked worriedly

"I'm so sorry Mamiya-san, That was me gathering information about you when you stood on my deck and I honestly did not know that I could do that " I said bowing

"O-oh so that's what the tingling feeling was. Don't worry about Ms…."

"Ah, how rude of me to forget to introduce myself. I am the battleship Taihō, it's a pleasure to meet you Mamiya-san" I said holding my hand out to which she readily accepted

"The pleasure is all mine, although I do have something to ask of you Taiho-san"

"Shoot"

And so after a lengthy discussion I finally understood that basically Mamiya-san was left alone for a really long time by the FOG and at first I was thinking that she was faking it but when I saw her eyes I literally shivered by how cold and dead her eyes were and then I grabbed her in a tight hug and said I wouldn't leave her alone or abandon her.

She reacted to this by crying and she didn't know why she was until I explained that she was crying in happiness that someone was there for her when others weren't. Her crying went into overdrive at this point as she grabbed me in an even tighter hug before saying thank you over and over again.

Once Mamiya-san had calmed down and cleaned herself up a bit she then went onto explain that she wanted to join the blue steel fleet, to which I said I couldn't make any promises due to not knowing what the leader would say. She looked a bit down at this but I did say she was welcome to come along with me back to the base in order to find out to which she perked right back up again.

It was then that I started to get warnings from the temperature sensors which led me to realise that I had been stationary for too long and the temperature sensitive food had started warming up. At this point I started freaking out before Mamiya-san started to calm me down and asked me what was wrong and so I told her.

She then brought her ship closer and started moving the boxes to her ship and I was just confused at what she was doing until something clicked in my mind and that's when I remembered that Mamiya was a food supply ship, she had areas specifically for refrigeration that I simply did not have and so after coming out of my stupor I immediately started helping her out and pretty soon all of the boxes were stowed safely away in her refrigeration units.

I couldn't help but hug her and thank her over and over again this time and after a little while I let go and got started to get ready to get moving again and mamiya -san followed suit by returning to her ship and pulling away a bit from me.

"I guess it was fate that we met today" I said over the local comms

"Yes I guess it was" she replied to which we both chuckled

"You ready to go?" I asked

"After you" she gestured

"Alright stick close to me okay" I said to which i got a nod in response.

And so with a quick blast of my horn and a radar check I started my engines and started to move with mamiya close behind and so we both started making way back to the base.

Time: 16:00

It was pretty much plain sailing from there and all the way me and Mamiya-san spoke about various things but the topics kinda dried up fast and pretty soon we fell into a rather peaceful silence with only the sounds of the waves lapping against our hulls keeping us company.

"Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" A voice said snapping me out of my musings, to which I started looking around and when I locked on to where the voice had come from all I could do was smile in happiness. As there was Pennsy steaming towards us as a nice steady pace and It didn't take long for her to pull along side me and match my speed.

"Hey Pennsy, good to see you" I said

"Where the hell have you been!?" she roared causing me to cover my ears

"It was getting to the point where I had to be sent out to find you, you idiot" she said as she started crying before she jump across and grabbed me in a hug.

"Please don't s-scare me like that again" she managed to croak out as I started stroking her hair.

After a while she calmed down and she came out of our embrace before looking around and then she spotted something that I really did not want her too spot.

"Taiho who is that" she said with a half lidded look as she pointed over at Mamiya-san

"She's with me Pennsy and I'll explain everything when we get back to base" I said

"Alright I trust you" you said before jumping back onto her ship and soon our small convoy were on our way again.

They got to the base soon after and Taihō did exactly what she said she would do and so she went on to explain exactly what happened during the day and Mamiya chimed in in order to explain her parts as well. After the story was told Gunzo and the others went into another room in order to decide on the best course of action, leaving a nervous Taihō and Mamiya alone.

In order to alleviate themselves from the enemy that is boredom, the two of them ended up playing some board games that were strewn about the room and they started to enjoy what they were playing. However the more time passed the more anxious they got.

When 6pm finally rolled around the door opened and in came Guzo and the rest as Iori was pushing a handcart which confused the two of them.

*Ahem* Gunzo coughed to gain their attention

"We have come to a decision"

Iori them came in front of Mamiya with the cart before she pulled off the cover and what the two of them saw mind them go wide eyed in shock…

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY MAMIYA!" they all yelled together and all she could do was burst out in tears as there on the cart was a large cake with a welcome message for her.

"T-thank you everyone" she said through her tears.


End file.
